Alpha y Omega
by Dark frisk
Summary: Asi como todo tiene inicio tiene un fin y Silver debera superarlo si quiere que el resto de sus compañeros sigan con vida


Hola chicos les presento mi primera historia de Sonic este lo tengo en desarrollo así que talvez me demore en hacer un nuevo capítulo si les parece bueno pueden comentar y decir en que puedo mejorar esta talvez sea más Silvaze que Sonamy además de que esta historia será contada en el punto de vista de Silver.

ADVERTENCIA: este puede contener Gore (violencia explícita) además de que algunos personajes son propiedad de SEGA.

Pero sin más preámbulo les presento una historia que los envolverá (Quizá).

CAPITULO I: Las sombras aparecen

Tocaban las trompetas fúnebres, debido que ahí se encontraba alguien que ame tanto se encontraba en ese ataúd siendo despedida por los pocos que vivimos aquí, miraba con tristeza y recordando aquellos momentos que pase con ella, mientras me hundía en mis recuerdos no prestaba atención alguna al sacerdote que vino aquí hasta pronunciar cierta frase.

-¿Alguien desea los objetos más preciados de, Blaze?.

Sin duda alguna me ofrecí a cuidar esos preciados objetos tanto para mí como a Blaze, al acabarse el funeral me dirigí a mi casa decidí reposar y pensar donde colocar dichos objetos entre ellos eran fotografías de nuestra niñez, juguetes, entre otros pero de todos esos encontré uno que parecía raro que lo tuviera, era una espada me sorprendí más al saber que no era una espada común esta poseía grabados de runas o símbolos extraños, sin dudar decidí ver a Tails cual asistió al funeral.

Durante el camino pensaba una razón de porque Blaze guardaría como recuerdo preciado esta espada lo que me parecía obvio es que algún amigo de la fuerza especial le diera dicho objeto pero procuro apresurarse antes de que cayera la noche, al llegar a casa de Tails este decidió aceptar que historia tiene esta espada revisando algunos libros de jeroglíficos, antiguas lenguas ente otros, Tails revelo que significan cada una de las runas cuales venían siendo los elementos: agua, fuego, tierra y aire pero descubrió otro llamado Éter el cual significaba la fuerza del alma y su pureza. Tails e inclusive yo me sorprendí al ver que esta espada tomaba las almas de cualquier ser que fue eliminado con esta arma, tenía asuntos pendientes lo cual me despedí de Tails y me dirigí a mi hogar donde tenía un desastre decidí acomodar para traer esta espada especial para intentar algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza robe y traje el cuerpo físico de Blaze para hacer lo siguiente, clavar la espada y ver si funciona o no, tras clavarla espere de tanta espera hice un café cuando note que un brillo salía de la espada para ser preciso brillaba la runa Éter, del asombro me acerque pero en un parpadeo todo estallo etéreamente lo cual me transporto a un lugar paralelo mire la espada y ahí se encontraba Blaze.

-Blaze, ¿eres tú? ¡Te vi morir no me lo creo al menos esto no es una alucinación!, no puedo creer sigues "viva" me es un gusto verte de nuevo.

Ella procedió a cerrarme la boca para relajarme, en ese momento mi mente exploto no me creía que vería a Blaze me dispuse mirar mi alrededor el lugar era oscuro no veía, más allá de dos metros después le pregunte

-¿Dónde conseguiste esa espada? (Me interesaba mucho, ella nunca colecciona armas y mucho menos las usa para defensa o combate porque ella solo usa sus propias manos)

-Es una larga historia, ¿seguro que quieres oírla?

-Está bien una clase de historia no me vendría mal. (La verdad yo odio las clases de historia son muy aburridas)

-Pero este no es un lugar adecuado cambiemos de sitio.

En ese instante contemple el cambio inmediato de ambiente de un vacío sin vida a un bar decorado de manera especial, tomamos un taburete mientras Blaze pidió un vodka, yo desde el inicio estaba listo para escuchar la verdad.

-Te lo diré pero ten en cuenta que es información clasificada esto nunca apareció en los libros de historia así que no se lo cuentes a nadie.

Esa espada tiene muchas memorias que contar debido a que es milenaria, procede de una época humana de hace aproximadamente quinientos mil años después de que radiación destrozara el planeta, llegamos a este planeta sin conocimiento alguno de quienes éramos, que éramos y nuestro objetivo en este planeta eso fue hasta mil años después que aprendimos gracias a los restos de las civilizaciones humanas pasaron otros largos mil años fue el descubrimiento que los humanos empezaron primero la investigación de la espada omega.

Repentinamente un estruendo agito a Blaze y por supuesto yo, ella desapareció diciendo -Hay problemas, me tengo que ir. Dejándome a mí merced en este paramo oscuro llamado la conexión alpha y omega…

Mientras tanto en la realidad…

-Silver recibí tu llamada sobre el experimento… ¡Hola emergencias, necesito una camilla pero rápido!

Tails creyó que quede noqueado por el golpe de la explosión, mi cuerpo físico estaba inactivo por la ausencia del alma, pero el pido ayuda, al llegar al hospital me declararon un estado de coma por trauma cerebral a lo cual decidieron desconectarme y dejarme morir, afortunadamente mi cuerpo sobrevivió pero no sabía cómo llegue y como salir del plano fantasmal o Eterium, intente con todas mis esperanzas salir de ahí pero no pude el desgarre físico fantasmal ocurre cada tres meses, lo cual todavía me creían muerto, mi cuerpo paso tres días en la morgue cuando decidieron hacerme un funeral, pasaron los tres meses y finalmente encontré la salida de Eterium todo era oscuridad, al ver que me encontraba en un ataúd solo conseguí un rostro de terror en mi cara saber que me declararon muerto hace más de tres meses, no es bonito estar en un ataúd a más de dos metros bajo tierra, no lo dude use mi telequinesia para escapar y veo que el mundo está en plena penumbra, ahora deambulo por toda la ciudad cual zombi en busca de presas de película de terror, pedí ayuda como un loco, pero nadie vino…

Seguí deambulando por la ciudad en la noche eterna, buscando ayuda, saqueando tiendas abandonadas, hasta, encontrar mi hogar donde me relaje y retire la espada en el proceso apareció una creatura extraña la cual me quería atacar, este era raro se comportaba de manera errática como si no quisiera pelear pero su mente le obligaba además de chorrear un líquido negro espeso combinado con sangre, le corte por la mitad y de cada mitad salieron lo que eran los órganos en estado de putrefacción cual me dio severo asco y cargo de conciencia saber que he matado a alguien o algo inocente controlado por una fuerza superior Salí de mi hogar un par de días después a buscar alimentos, de ahí mi mente estaba llena de preguntas porque la noche era eterna, donde estaban todos, que había pasado, que eran esos monstruos.

Había perdido la esperanza de encontrar una cara amiga, los ataques eran incesantes hordas de estas creaturas me atacaban al mismo tiempo, las heridas sangraban profundamente creía que era mi fin (otra vez), pero por destino o suerte llegue a un hospital derrumbado corrí en busca vendas y acto seguido me enrolle las heridas con ellas, continúe deambulando por la ciudad, me habían encontrado saqueadores en una tienda común y corriente cuales no dudaron en atacarme, creyendo que era uno de ellos yo no quería matar gente inocente, me rendí y ellos me dejaron vivir a cambio de dejarles casi toda la tienda para su beneficio, pero lo que me origino otra pregunta fue el simple hecho que se olvidaron de mí, ya no me recuerdan, ahora solo soy uno más del montón…

CONTINUARA

Recuerden este capítulo es un piloto si les agrado comenten como creen que se desarrollara la historia y además les pienso dejar capítulos extras aparte de la historia además si se gusta síguela subiré por cada una o dos semanas

. . .NOS VEMOS LUEGO LECTOR. . .


End file.
